Dark-Dark
Biography Dark-Dark was born in VLE as the first son of the legendary agent Pawn It or Sell It. He always looked up to his father and dreamed of becoming a great man just like him. Dark-Dark had a younger brother named Light-Light but he wasn't able to interact with him much due to his work becoming a great SEXZ agent. Light-Light was too young to have a good relationship with his older brother before his infamous last mission with the agency. Dark-Dark was apart of SEXZ as a successful agent known as "Agent Cargo Cult" for many years but quit due to sexual frustration and conflicts of morality on one of his last missions. His fall from grace was very extreme and he actually murdered his fellow SEXZ agents during his last mission. Pawn It or Sell It was so distraught by his son's evil act that he desperately searched for answers to why his son snapped. The SEXZ mainframe and leadership also recognized that Dark-Dark going rogue was a massive problem and approved of many operations to search for him, which were mainly led by Pawn It or Sell It himself. They had no success. Even though Pawn It or Sell It loved his son he finally gave up on looking for him shortly before the events of Operation God's Will as seen in "Secret Agents Could Die". Rogue Agent Dark-Dark knew of his father's intend to save him but he continued to convert into an even more insane man as he hid from the world. During his time hiding he became an intelligent terrorist who can create any type of storm system anywhere he wants. Dark-Dark eventually invented another sinister name for himself, "The Weather Man". He uses a "Locational Weather Device" to perform this feat. Eventually he was able to kill millions across the world using this dangerous weapon. By the time he was able to be a great threat to the free-world, SEXZ and his father had already been destroyed. The only threat he ever recognized was the idea of his younger brother Light-Light taking him down in honor of his father. This fear made him more and more paranoid as a character. Dark-Dark worked with his most trusted servant BUTT-BUTT to bring terror across the Earth during the events of "Secret Agents Never Die". It is also speculated that he was slowly corrupted towards evil by the powerful energy of the dark lord Jams Dimarco. Rogue Agent Dark-Dark was the main antagonist of the film "Secret Agents Never Die". He is played by Ryan Bielefeld. Death Shortly after knocking out his younger brother Light-Light, The Weather Man felt as though his evil plans could finally be completed and he'd be able to satisfy his insane thoughts. Unfortunately for him, as he was reciting his great plan to his nemesis younger brother, Light-Light revealed that he was wearing a bomb vest. Ex-SEXZ agent Light-Light blew up the entire facility killing Dark-Dark instantly. His remains were never found but his death prevented any more innocent lives from being lost. Did You Know * Dark-Dark likes eating naan bread. * Dark-Dark broadcasts his terrrorist videos on Twitch. * Dark-Dark loves the Weather Channel.